Our Love
by Irishneko18
Summary: The divorce of Sakura and Naruto and their choices to move on or to try their love once again, especially when Sakura finds out some very interesting news. Sak/Naru, Ino/Shi, Hin/Kiba
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or related characters.

**A/N: **This was going to be a quick one shot, but maybe not anymore!

Quick summary: The divorce of Sakura and Naruto and their choices to move on or to try their love once again, especially when Sakura finds out so interesting news. Sak/Naru, Ino/Shi, Hin/Kiba

**Our Love: When it Left**

His love for her as a young boy than as a young man had given their relationship a shaky foundation to begin with. Maybe it was because he knew that Haruno Sakura, now Uzumaki Sakura now for three years, was trying her best to love him as much as he loved her. With a sigh, one born of heartache and frustration, Naruto sat upon the Hokage Monument, a frown marring his usually happy face. The last few years with Sakura had been…frustrating to say the least.

He let his head rest back, as he watched the stars shine above. His bright hair highlighted by the shining moon, his hand worried its way through the tangles. He had just returned to Konoha, back from a S-ranked mission. His rise from chunin to ANBU leader had been quick, as was his marriage proposal to a very shocked Sakura. They had gotten closer since the time Team 7 had broken up. Sasuke had returned years later, body marred and broken.

He knew that Sakura would be expecting him with that over-forced smile, and those tired eyes. The eyes of happiness from their childhood had morphed into something akin to sadness. And it made him sad, sad and angry at both of them. She was so beautiful to him, he knew she thought of herself as plain. But her face was so beautiful, so full of life. Her figure had started growing firmer, her hips and chest rounding out. And he did notice, especially at night after sex, when they would both be somewhat venerable.

"Why the fuck is this happening?" Crystal blue eyes glanced heavily at the rock, where his fist had just made a crater. Keeping his temper in check he made his way through the streets of the sleeping city and landed softly on the balcony of their apartment.

****

She truly didn't know where he was, usually, especially after missions, he would be so overjoyed to come home and reunite with her. Worrying her lip for the forth time that night, she watched the clock tick away the seconds. The hospital along with the countless missions she had been on for the last month had left her with little time to actually spend with her husband. _Husband_, that simple word still sounded so foreign to her lips when she spoke.

Sakura had been able to feel the tension in their already quaking relationship sharpen over the last few months. Could it have been the mention that Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba were to be married? Or that her best friend Ino, and Shikamaru were expecting their first child? When both parties had mentioned this news she had seen the look come into Naruto's eyes, the look of wanting a family of his own.

Unlike the other two couples, she and Naruto had never really talked about the idea or possibility of children. Don't get her wrong, they had sex regularly. Not the sex that Ino talked of, with all the passion and the crazed biting and nibbling. Theirs was more demur, with penciled in scheduling on nights when both were home.

She couldn't take it anymore! Look at all the pain she was causing him, she was stopping him from having exactly what he wanted…a true family. She should have never accepted the marriage proposal, and it had surprised them both when she had. She knew he had become hysterical when his first ANBU team had not made it back, him being the only one to survive. That night at the bar he had sat there, his eyes downcast as he finished off his second bottle of sake.

"S-akura!" His voice was loud, like always, been held something almost saddening in it. "Do you know I'm allll alone?" He was pissed drunk and happy about it.

"Naruto…you're not alone, baka." He shook his head in argument and just sighed. She noticed over the years that time had done him well. He had finally grew into his large eyes, and lost the chubbiness in his cheeks. His chin had squared out, and his face took on the shadows of man hood. The life of a shinobi had toned his body, had left no fat to speak of, and she, as a woman, appreciated how good he looked.

"You-" he pointed dramatically at her, "are right!" His grace as a shinobi was forgotten as he started to slip off the stool. "So Sakur-a, want to marry me?" He was drunk, smelt like it, and sounded like it, but she heard the desperation in his voice, and her own matched it.

"Sure, Naruto, lets get married." He looked up puzzled, but the next day they went along with the plans, and a few months later she was Uzumaki Sakura.

The sliding door to the balcony opened softly and a tired and dirty Naruto stepped through, almost hesitantly.

"Naruto!" With delight, most real…but some fake, Sakura came around the table to give him a quick kiss.

"Hn." She raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic coldness in his voice, and looking closer, in his eyes.

"Was the mission okay?" he waved his hand at her question, clearly thinking about something.

"Sakura…" He sat in a chair heavily, letting his shoulders droop. He looked up at her, his mind made up. "…I think we should get a divorce."

Sakura let her other eyebrow raise up with the other. She wasn't trying to act like an irrational female like she wanted to, but heard him out. "Why?"

"Because…this marriage has become fake," He gave a harsh laugh, missing all the humor usually in his voice. "We both have been putting so much into it that its not real."

"Not…real?" She shook her head, and her inner self wanted to beat her up for sounding like a dumb parrot.

"Hai…not real. We stress over every little aspect of our lives now, we want each other to be happy, but we're just making each other more miserable."

"I'm sorry about that Naru-"

"I don't want you to be sorry Sakura!" He rose up, his fist clenched, his eyes burning with anger. "I want you to be able to say you love me without forcing a smile."

"Baka…I do love you." The practiced smile formed on her lips, and he wanted to growl in outrage.

"No…neither of us love each other like we should." Spreading his arm to the window he let his voice rise. "Look at what Shik and Ino have, Hinata and Kiba, they have love, we have…a façade." He looked up at her, and for the first time in a long time, she saw the look of determination that she hadn't seen in years.

She wasn't going to lie, her heart had gotten used to the companionship that marriage had offered her, but she knew that if he truly felt this way, that she wasn't going to hinder him.

"Alright…if that's what you want." Nodding, Naruto's face took on a stoic front. He got up from the table. "Hey Naruto.." He looked back at her, and she saw his bright blue eyes have a look of ease in them. "I'll move out tomorrow then, the apartment…um…is in your name."

He nodded again, then back tracked to her, leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek with a soft "Thank you." And that was that.

****

It had hurt, but had to be done. He knew from the second he walked in that night that he wanted to settle everything. He had watched Sakura wring her hands, had watched her nod her head, but something had lifted off his heart. Maybe this would lead them back to the friendship they had, had a long time ago. And maybe things wouldn't have to be forced.

**Our Love: When it Came Back…to One**

The morning rose early for Sakura, giving her no mercy. The tears shed over her marriage had dried, and her heart still clenched. But that morning she still made breakfast, tried her damnest not to tell herself that it was for the last time, the last time making it for Naruto on a soft autumn morning. He had slept on the futon in the living room, having her sleep along in their bed for the first time ever when he was home.

"I thought…I'd make breakfast before I go…" She gave a weak smile, and let her eyes drop to the pan in her hands. The eggs steamed silently on the plate on the table.

"Hai…thank you." He nodded at her before sitting down and engulfing the meal.

"So…I will come back later today after work and get my things, I packed last night." The soft voice and hesitant tones made Naruto look up at her. She seemed almost uncomfortable in the kitchen, and cringing inside, Naruto couldn't blame her. She probably felt like she was in a strangers kitchen.

He clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to bother her about where she was going…

…_why didn't he ask her where she was going? Was all she thought. _

Who would she be staying with now….? He would ask that either….

_Why isn't he asking who I'll be staying with?…_

Both shook their heads, Naruto telling himself not too bug her, and Sakura telling herself that it didn't matter, he wasn't her husband anymore. She grabbed her medicine bag off the counter, for the last time, and walked out. Neither said goodbye, neither looked back as the glass door opened for her, for the last time. She jumped onto the neighboring roof towards the hospital.

****

Sakura had decided not to tell any co-workers or even her former-mentor, Tsunade, about the up-coming divorce. But she should have known with her luck that the her drunk sensei would find out. She ended up in the said Hokage's office, looking down at her hands, while standing in front of her desk.

"…you knew I would find out." Nodding Sakura got the courage to look up at her sensei. "You know, especially as my formal apprentice, that all marriage dealings have to be approved by me." Sakura nodded again. Usually she would be able to look her sensei in the eye, with strength and courage.

Tsunade just couldn't continue to yell at the girl when she didn't fight back, where was the fun?

"You want me to give him all S-ranked mission at minimum pay?" She inched forward, waiting for the temper to ignite in the pink haired woman.

"No…its alright…it was a mutual decision, you know how we are sensei." She tilted her head slightly and gave a smile. It didn't reach her eyes though.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Clearly agitated at the days events, Tsunade opened another bottle of sake. When she saw her student nod softly and give that forced smile, she growled and stood from her desk. Her chair skidded behind her, causing it to crash against the window. She stomped towards Sakura, hands clenched, arms raising. "Damn it Sakura! Look at me!" The startled girl brought green eyes up to meet blue.

"Alright…you may leave." Tsunade shook her head as the girl walked to the exit, giving her a soft "Ja…ne."

"I am really getting too old for this."

****

When Naruto returned from training, he felt his bones ache. The scratches along his back were long and rough, making him grimace every other step. The kitchen was empty, along with a variety of dishes that Sakura had brought with her when they married. He checked the bedroom, and found the drawers empty, along with some old photo albums.

He laid down in bed, remembering their first night here, fighting about the stupidest thing in the world. Who was going to sleep next to the window. She had won after beating him with her first. Nodding to himself, Naruto kept repeating that this was a good thing.

****

The party for Hinata and for Ino was being thrown at the same time at the local bar. When Sakura arrived she found all eyes on her when she walked in. Ino, with her long blonde hair, and quick tongue was on her first. Somehow through the day the gossiping blonde had found out the news.

"Sakura, why the hell are you getting a divorce?" She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. A stunned Hinata, Tenten and Temari stood behind her, nodding their head in agreement with the question.

"Naruto…and I both thought it would be a good idea." She tilted her head, giving that smile. "But lets not worry about that, two of my best friends have more important things going on." The voice had changed from soft to strong, telling everyone that she was done with that particular subject. Ino opened her mouth to argue, but a shy Hinata grabbed her arm and shook her head.

The party continued and as it became late, certain people began to leave, until a very drunk Tenten, a slightly tipsy Hinata, and a cheeky Temari were left smiling at Sakura from across the table. Ino sat beside her sipping her juice, rubbing her still flat stomach.

"Soooooooooooooo….Sakura-chan!" Temari leaned heavily on Hinata as she raised her hand, sloshing sake over the rim of her cup.

"Yeah Sakura," Tenten followed right after Temari raising her glass, thinking the other girl was trying to cheer something on.

"Why.." Hinata was interrupted as the door to the bar was opened uprutly and a group of very hammered men walked in. The group of girls were easily able to notice the men, but the men did not notice them. The girls had picked the table furthest from the main floor, giving them privacy as others left. The group of men, celebrating the same as the females. Rock Lee was carrying a…crying Shikamaru? Tenten leaned over more, causing her chair to tip and for her to fall onto the floor in a heap of drunken laughter.

Nine pairs of eyes locked onto the laugher girl as the floor. Each with a surprising different reaction. Temari gasped on her own laughter, pointing shakily at the girl on the ground. Hinata, being forever caring, asked the girl if she was okay…repeatedly. Ino though did not notice her husband, or his friends, but noticed how Sakura's eyes had widened and looked startled. She followed her gaze to find them locked with Naruto. Both gave each other a sad smile, before looking away.

"Um…I am heading home guys…I have to go to work tomorrow." Sakura stood, making sure she wasn't too drunk, before giving each girl a kiss on the cheek and rubbed Ino's not-so-there belly.

****

He watched her run out the door, trying not to wince at how much it hurt to see her just after seeing her this morning. The difference was that they would not be husband and wife any longer. But he told himself, this was for both of them. Why tie them both down when they were faking their happiness.

As the party ended, people began to walk home, Neji carrying Temari, who hung her head happily on his shoulder. Kiba and Hinata were holding hands but it seemed more for balance then romance. Ino lead a very drunk Shikamaru home, laughing hysterically when he fell over the threshold in the bar. Tenten and Rock Lee leaned happily against one another as they weaved down the street.

Settling his hands into the pocket of his bright orange pants, Naruto kept telling himself it was for the best he was walking alone, even though his heart clenched.

****

The morning for Sakura was hell. Having decided to move back home, at the raised eye brows of both her parents. She loaded her stuff back into her old room. This morning had not agreed with her though, her stomach rolled and her eyes were tired and sore. She told herself that it was from the drinking from the night before. The hospital was in full run when she got there, and she walked up towards the Hokage's office to give her process report.

There just seemed to be more stairs today then before, and she grabbed the railing once more when her stomach did a little cart-wheel. She splayed her hands into her hair as she tried to stand straight.

"Sakura! Are you alright?." Seeing the distressed girl above her, Shizune ran up to her, her hand running along her back.

"I'm alright, I just have an upset stomach." Sakura gave a small smile before covering her mouth as another bought of nausea fought with her. "I think I have the flu." Shizune helped her up the steps into the Hokage's office. Tsunade was grumbling about Shizune hiding her sake once again, prowling the office. She stopped dead as a pale, sick Sakura was brought in.

"Shissou, I came to give you the process…" The muscles in her abdomen clenched as bile built in her throat. She caught herself before the bile built up. Her hand tightened over her stomach.

"Kami Sakura, what is wrong?"

"Nothing Shissou, just my stomach…I have the flu." She waved her hand, trying to dismiss the subject, but Tsunade had a different suspicion.

"Sakura…when was your last menstruation?" Clearly confused, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Shissou, its was…" recalling the last time she had it, Sakura lifted her palm to her mouth, it quivered. "Oh Kami…."

"I believe Sakura…that you are pregnant." Thinking that she was going to faint, Sakura held onto the chair, but she was surprised when she heard Shizune's "Oh..dear," and looked back to see the apprentice lying on the floor…passed out.

'_Preg..pregnant? What…How am I going to tell Naruto?' _

Feeling the beginnings of a headache, Tsunade got out her spare sake bottle and poured herself one, then another…then another. Kami, she was going to be a grandmother.

**A/N: **so this is going to be a two, maybe three chapter story. Review please!

-Irish!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own Naruto!

**A/N: **Hey guys here is the second chapter for _Our Love! _Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to my reviewers: _xzanessaforeverxG, Animaman, Goddess of Night Eternal Faith, RedCrimson, GraysonPaladin, ramen, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, SkyMaiden, Kelxcon, Charles cdv, NarutoFanatique, and ichigo! _

**Our Love: Gone? **

She watched Sakura as she picked up Shizune up without any trouble, even now, even as her mentor Tsunade was impressed by Sakura's skills and super strength.

Once Sakura checked over the other apprentice, she sat down in front of Tsunade and looked at her. She watched her mentor fiddle with rings on her fingers and wished that she would say something.

"Shissou…" Tsunade's gaze turned sharp as she looked straight at Sakura.

"Sakura," her mentor sighed, "we will do a pregnancy check, make sure that we are correct with our assumptions."

"Of course," Sakura was logical, but the thought of a child, hers and Naruto's growing inside her, it was amazing. But she also felt somewhat scared, how would he take the news. The thought of not telling him crossed over her mind, but she easily dismissed it. What about their marriage? Or their used-to-be marriage?

The hospital room that Tsunade stationed her in, was one that she had been in many times, but never as a patient, but always as a medic-nin. But the hospital gown felt strange and she blushed when Tsunade came in with her tools. She laid down, felt the warmth of chakra as it spread into her body, and felt the hands above her move around. Minutes went by and finally the hands were lifted away and she watched Tsunade lift a clipboard and write down her findings.

"Am I pregnant Shissou?" She looked at Sakura, eyes straight on, but Sakura already knew the answer.

"Hai, Sakura, you are." The world narrowed in on her and she felt the weight of the news pile on top of her.

Stress beat from the inside of her head, and Sakura felt her trembling hand fall across her still flat stomach. There was a child there, a child made from her and Naruto…her now ex-husband.

'_Pregnant…'_

Tsunade rubbed aching fingers across her aching hand, reaching down for another cup of sake. She swallowed it down, letting the alcohol burn its way down her throat. She no longer cringed at the feeling. She looked over at Sakura, saw the scared, desperate look come over her face, good actually feel the harsh reality fall on her shoulders. Hands folded over the desk and looked the now scared woman in the eye.

"Sakura," voice strong and determined, Tsunade looked straight at her.

"Yes, Shissou?" voice weak she looked at her mentor, her mother, her sensei. She felt the calming of Shizune's warm chakra as it seeped into her head.

"Its time to grow up, Sakura." Nodding to Shizune, Tsunade watched her other apprentice silently walk from the room, closing the door softly.

"Yes…" She was scared, scared of what Naruto would do, scared of what he would say, scared of…everything.

"Would you like me to summon Naruto?" She had never seen Sakura so scared, so desperate looking.

"No…I think I better tell him myself." She left the office, hands clenched with fear, stress beating against her back. She left the hospital early, took a day to walk across over the old training grounds, feeling the memories of the past creeping up on her. Faded images of her past, of her and Naruto running for home after training. Of her and Ino talking of make-up and Sasuke. Of the years to have past, and the many times she thought of her life.

She crossed over the bridge, and let her eyes drop down to the water, her image shaky. She saw small carp swim by, their entrancing colors making her want to be able to just swim away. How was Naruto going to take the news now? After their divorce, after his explanation of their failed marriage.

On her way to their…Naruto's apartment, she took her time. The breeze calmed her down a bit, and it made her feel…different. But she just couldn't go there yet, she turned hesitantly away from his apartment. Her heart picked up, a steady, threatening taboo against her chest. Home was only a few blocks away.

Behind her, on the horizon loomed dark, rain clouds, and as Sakura closed the door to her home, they let go of their tears. Night was only hours away and the rain kept up, and the sky got dark and the star fought to shine from between the clouds, but they couldn't.

**Our Love: Created Something Special **

The rain surrounded the entire apartment building, echoing and crackling against the thin walls. Naruto could hear the cries of the babies in the next apartment, and he felt his heart grimace. On these nights, Sakura would curl up against his back, breathing softly against the nape of his neck. The cool air from the rainy night and the warmth of Sakura always made him feel like he was at home. She would wiggle her arm around his waist, pressing against his body, and he would curl up, feeling her surrounding him all around.

But tonight he just felt the cold of the rain against the window. He wrapped the blanket more around him, and smelt the lotion that Sakura used before bed on it. He smelt like her, a soft scent that reminded him of her. Blue eyes watched the rain come down, and he thought that he heard a resounding sound. At first he thought that it was just the thunder outside, but it became insistent.

His mind was stuck in that world between conscious thought and sleep. Between the dreams of want and harsh reality. The pain of heartache and the pleasant affects of sleep. But the knocking sounded again and Naruto finally realized that it was someone knocking at his door.

He sighed, probably a messenger from the Hokage, telling him that he had another urgent mission. He unfolded his body, feeling the harsh cold against his skin and shivered. The door was vibrating from the abuse on the other side. And the knocking was getting harder and harder.

"Naruto! You need to answer the door." Naruto would know that voice anywhere, especially when it was angry and insistent. It was Sakura, and Naruto's heart did a little flip flop. He was contemplating whether to go put on pants, but decided to just wear his boxers.

"Naruto!" The screws on the hinges of the door began to loosen as Sakura continued to knock.

He wretched opened the door to look at her. He saw her eyes widen as her gaze took in his sleep rumbled appearance. His hair spiked at odd angles and his eyes were hooded and slightly dazed. But what caught her attention was the amount of skin that he was exposing. It had been such a long time since she had seen his naked chest.

The rain flowed over her hair, making it take on a red color. She was wringing her hands together and looked at him. There was a unusual nervous air around her. Droplets of rain were still stuck to her skin, and they slowly dripped down her body. She couldn't help but feel the panic she felt earlier in the evening bubble in her throat.

"Naruto, we need to talk." She was standing there, her dark green eyes watching him with hesitation.

"Sure…Sakura-" He didn't know whether he should add the affectionate -chan at the end. He opened the door to allow her to enter the apartment.

**A/N: **Sooo second chapter done! Review and tell me what you think!

-Irish


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I know…it's been forever! I have no excuse except my life is a spiraling black hole! I'm so lazy the last six months! Man! I mean, really, do I need to play MWF3 or Halo or Black Ops 2? No, I do not. Do I need to play WoW all day…probably not? Am I a complete nerd…yes. Do I enjoy playing them…yes. But anywho! I'm sorry for the late update!

I truly love this story and I love writing anguish….it makes me sad but weirdly happy because I know the ending! Hehe. I want to thank all the reviewers; I cannot believe I have 28 so far! Awesome! So thank you:

_Dee aRe. Strange: _I know…my chapters are really late, I am really busy (you know…games and no life), but I am going to be updating a bit quicker because of my no life situation!

_Charles cdv: _Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_SkyMaiden: _Thanks! I….suck at long chapters, it must be my ADHD or my lazy lifestyle. Pick which one. Anywho thanks for reviewing!

_Animaman: _I am trying to keep the characters as close to their actual personalities as possible. There is going to be a bit of differences, because of age and mistakes made. But they will be as close to their true personalities as I can get, promise!

_Lowism: _Thanks for reviewing…I suck at updating…and at writing thank yous to reviewers, I just sound weird. But thanks!

_ : _I'm glad you enjoyed it so far, this chapter is a bit longer, so more to read and enjoy!

_SkaterGurl32: _Thanks for the review. To answer your question of: Is Sakura a neighbor of Naruto? No, Sakura is living in almost a suburban setting now, back in her parents' house. Naruto lives more towards the center of Konoha and in an apartment.

_Inu-babygirl1: _I usually don't even know how my characters are going to react until I write it…it's a sucky way to write, I need to start doing summaries or something. Thanks for the review!

_GStarrahhxx72: _I'm happy Sakura is preggy too. It's a sudden change in someone's life and something like that can really change someone….but how will it affect Sakura?

_ 20: _Thanks! I love NaruSaku too, it's a great pairing. Their personality's just clash and it creates something…dynamic. This is SakuKak (I know..weird). I'm glad you enjoy it!

_Lovelovelove: _three reviews (unless they're not all from you…than. I don't know) but I'm guessing they are all from you! Nice! I am updating! Yay! I know, amazing! But thanks for the review (s), I hope you enjoy.

_happy everyday life: _I know. I hate putting my characters through stress, but I almost enjoy it too because…I'm a freak… But thank you so much for the review.

_Katara: _question….is your name from _The Last Airbender _show? If soo…awesome! If not…still awesome! Thanks for the review!

And to the _Guest_ with no name…thank you too for the review!

So enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays!

**Our Love: Hard to explain…**

She felt…strange to say the least. This had been her home not even a few days ago. She had woken up here, ate here, loved here. But again, Sakura reminded herself, she had done all those things. They were, like many things, things of the past. She was nervous, to be standing in the middle of the kitchen she had once cooked her husband meals, _ex-_husband, she stressed to herself.

"Hold on a minute," Naruto stumbled over his words, "I'll get you a towel." He hurried into his bathroom, Sakura reminded herself, it was just his.

The rain had gained strength and pounded against the roof. Something that she used to love, but at the moment it beat a wicked tattoo against her head. The stress of the day, of everything in her life changing in a week had given her headache after headache. She tried her best to wipe away the rain on her forehead, her skin was clammy and cold and it made her shiver. And made her think. It wasn't just her now; she had to be responsible for something, no _someone_ else now. God, how was she going to do this? She felt dizzy for a moment and clasped the counter to keep standing.

"Whoa! Sakura!" Naruto had come from the bathroom and Sakura beat herself over the head. What kind of ninja was she when she couldn't even keep track of his chakra signature? Never mind shinobi…What kind of mother was she if she could see someone coming up on her? How would she be able to take care of a child if she couldn't even take care of herself?

"Sakura…" His voice drifted off, he wrapped the towel around her shoulders and helped her sit down. She didn't turn her head; she didn't want to see the pity in his eyes.

Naruto felt his heart finally slow down. Kami! He didn't think he was going to survive that! Seeing Sakura in such a state, shaking and breathing faintly had almost given him a heart attack.

"Thank you, Naruto." She set her elbows on the table in front of her and then gently laid her temples on her palms and just sat. She didn't know why she just came over; she now for sure knew that she should have thought this over. How do you tell a man that wanted to divorce you that you were pregnant? She knew Naruto wanted a family…but they weren't a family. Even when they _had been _married and spending time together they weren't a family. She knew in his eyes what a family was. Like he had said, it was what Ino and Shikamaru were starting to have. A loving marriage from the start and that loving marriage would help give birth to loving children.

"Sakura, why'd you come over?" Naruto cringed; he had not meant it to come out so cruelly or so accusingly. Sakura's fingers tangled into her hair and tightened at his tone, her body turning tense as he finished his statement, and Naruto felt a hopeless guilt fill him. Since the moment she stepped through the door he felt a feeling of peace settle over him, one he hadn't felt since the day before Sakura left. Even with this feeling of peace, Naruto felt that he decision for a divorce was the right choice. He wanted them both to be happy. He wanted Sakura to somehow be happy.

Naruto felt his heart wrench. He hadn't realized that he had taken any chance at happiness she would ever have. He had been so selfish to want her so badly without thinking of her feelings on the whole matter.

She looked up at him quickly, with a flash of hurt on her face. She tried to hide it quickly. She wrapped the towel around herself more tightly and tried to summon courage. The rain, which had been so forceful, had stopped finally, leaving only the smell of damp earth that leaked in through the windows.

"I need to talk to you about some stuff." Her voice was unnaturally soft; he knew for certain that if he hadn't been the vessel for the Nine-Tailed Fox, he would have never heard her. He felt guilt rise again, he didn't want to hurt her! He wanted only her happiness, but it seemed that he couldn't help with her happiness.

"Okay…" Naruto sat back and gazed at her.

"Something has come up…something important." Her eyes left the table and locked with his briefly before they skirted to the side. His heart jumped in his chest. His mind trying to wrap around what she was saying. Had something happened to her? It had to be something terrible to make her come back here, back to the place that he had almost made a prison to her.

"Okay…" He didn't know what else to say. He wanted to know what it was; he wanted to know….He just wanted her to be okay. He tried to calm his breathing to just relax and listen. He wanted her to be…Sakura. This fragile girl in front of him wasn't the Sakura he knew. In a days' time the strong young-woman he had grown up with had disappeared and left a docile one in her place. There were large shadows under her eyes, making her eyes look larger and younger. There was something dark and hopeless in those eyes, a kind of helplessness he had never seen from her before.

"Naruto…I'm," She broke off as her eyes started to water but she didn't let the forming tears fall. She felt her bottom lip quiver. How had she been reduced to a sniveling little girl? Where was the Sakura that could break the earth in two with a single chakra enhanced punch?

She breathed in, trying to steady herself and started again. "Naruto…I'm pre-"A strong knock sounded at the door and her head twisted quickly to it. Naruto let out a gust of air through his nose, a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

**Our Love: Something…maybe….even forgotten (but only by one) **

"Naruto! Open up!" He got up quickly, giving Sakura an apologetic glance before heading to the door. He had wanted to sit and wait for them to leave, but for some reason he knew they wouldn't. Whoever was on the other side of the door wanted his attention and he needed to make them leave quickly so that he could get back to Sakura. He needed to see what was wrong with her. She had laid her head against the table and felt all the confidence she had pulled forward leave her quickly. She wouldn't be able to tell him now.

"Naruto!" He opened the door to find Shikamaru, Lee and Neji on the other side. "Naruto! I want you to meet someone." The three men pushed their way inside, not sparing Sakura a glance. Naruto finally saw a smaller figure emerge from behind them as they gathered in his small living room.

"Naruto, you remember my cousin Hanabi?" Neji locked milky white eyes with Naruto. "Hinata and Kiba both mentioned that you decided to go alone to the upcoming wedding. Hanabi, considering that she is both a bride-maid and an important part of the ceremony, had asked to be your partner for the ceremony." His voice was stoic, like his features, giving no hint of emotion. He looked at the adjoining kitchen, meeting Sakura's wide green eyes. He had sensed the medic-nin in the apartment, as Shik and Lee had too. Seeing her here had been a surprise but Neji insisted that organizing and getting all meetings done for the wedding must be done and done quickly.

Sakura was shocked, as was Naruto. She had been a brides-maid in the very beginning, something she had found both amazing and generous of Hinata. They had not grown to be the best of friends, but had gotten quite close over the years. Yet, in Hyuga tradition, the Bride was only allowed four brides-maids. Sakura knew for certain that Ino and Hinata were close, and Hanabi was her younger sister. Temari and TenTen were close to her as well.

Hinata had not wanted to hurt any ones feelings, stumbling over the explanation that she could not kick her sister to the curb, it was unthinkable. And Sakura agreed, the younger Hyuga was her sister and Hinata should not have to choose. So, Sakura smiled tightly at Hinata and told her that she would love to be just a guest, that it was fine that she was no longer a brides-maid. The young woman had seemed so relived but had continued, even now, to ask Sakura if she was alright with it. Something Sakura didn't understand. The dresses were already fitted, they were all lightly tinted teal, not shiny but soft. They were simple square necked, with a kimono wrapping. They were beautiful and Sakura had felt a small stab of envy. She was going to have to stick with her usual lavender dress she wore to such things.

She couldn't afford a new dress. Not with a child on the way, but how was she supposed to fit into her dress that hardly fit her now? Her stomach was going to grow.

"Naruto.." Hanabi took a step forward, ignoring the rose haired girl sitting at the table. Everyone knew that the two shinobi had gotten a divorce. "Would you escort me to Hinata's wedding?" She grasped the blonde's hands, looking at his shocked features.

"Naruto!" Lee and Shikamaru yelled. Naruto blinked a couple of times, his mind trying so hard to keep up with the turn of events. He had been sitting with his wife, his ex-wife, discussing something life changing. He knew it was life-changing for her and him, he could feel it. Than a knock and a request to basically go out with another woman to his friend's wedding.

He knew that by denying Hanabi's offer, he would in some way be denying the Hyuga's respect. He knew, even though he was known for not comprehending much, that by Neji formally introducing the request, that it was official business of some kind.

"Umm.." He continued to stand still, his hands grasped by the Neji's cousin. "Sure." Hanabi smiled and let out a small giggle and gave a short thanks. She stood on her tip toes and gave the still shocked blond a kiss on the cheek. Her lips were soft and warm against his skin. He hadn't heard Sakura's chair scrap against the floor as she quickly got up, pushing past Shikamaru and Neji.

"Sakura!" She was heading for the door and he could smell the scent of tears. How could he have forgotten about Sakura? The woman who had been his world since he was a child. She had been ready to tell him something, and he had left her sitting at the table. She had her back to him and the other three in the house, facing the door.

"Naruto…its fine." Her voice was brittle, a little tense, but filled with loneliness and something. A feeling of being lost. The others in the apartment shivered at the tone, it was like hearing the scream of a dying soul.

"Wait…" His voice drifted and he finally moved his hands from Hanabi, ready to grasp her shoulder. But she grabbed the door handle quickly and opened it with enough force to make the hinges rattle. The darkness of night engulfed her. "It doesn't seem to be important enough." To you, she finished in her head. "Have a good time at the ceremony."

Naruto tried to follow her but she had the door closed and was off before he could even speak.

**Our Love: A blissful memory…**

She didn't think her heart could hurt more than it had the last few days, but it did. He had basically forgotten about her. After he knew that what she was going to tell him was important, he forgot she was there. Seeing him standing there, holding hands with Hanabi and watching her kiss his cheek, it made her feel…cheap. The gestures seemed so practiced. And Sakura wondered if the reason he had decided to finally devoice was because of the fact that he might have fallen in love…but with someone else.

She was stupid. She should have seen it before. He wanted the divorce because he wasn't happy and was never going to be with her. But he seemed like he enjoyed the kiss and the hand holding with Hanabi. Sakura landing soundlessly on her balcony and slid the door open. She forced a grave, humorless laugh. She changed quickly and gathered the blankets around herself. The sense of loneliness was wholly real. It mad her heart ache and she felt tears fall from her lashes.

"Why!" Her pain wrapped around her, making her feel colder than ever and she felt the sobs finally leave her. She was thankful that her parents weren't home tonight. She didn't want her pain to compromise anyone else. She was going to be a mother and she had to be strong. But that thought, of a child coming into the world, her lonely, lonely world, only made her cry harder.

"Naruto…" The sound of his name made her sob harder, it made her chest hurt and she just…cried. There was nothing else to do. The pain was too thick to think through and she hugged her pillow closer to herself. Not even the security of her childhood bedroom made her feel any better.

Naruto didn't want anything to do with her. From his tone of voice and the way he had blatantly ignored her, she could tell that had not been wanted at _his _apartment. She was a memory to him; no worse, she was a mistake to him. Something he had done and something he regretted. But now, now that she the _mistake _was gone, he could finally be with a different person. That person's name was Hanabi, it seemed.

If he didn't want anything to do with her, than he wouldn't want anything to do with the child that they made together. It, _he _or _she_, Sakura corrected, would just be a tangible being of their failed marriage, his mistake with a silly girl.

But, Sakura would not give up her child. She would raise this child as her own and let Naruto finally have the life he wanted. Let him finally fall in love and have the family he wanted.

And Sakura would be okay with her child, she would never fall in love again. And now that everything was falling in place, she was realizing how much she loved him. She would love this child too, and she would make sure he never found out about it.

"I'll love you," she whispered to her stomach, to the child growing there. "I'll love you like I love your father…" She drifted off but then continued. "…with all of my heart."

She sobbed into her pillow again and let her pain wash over her into a dreamless but stressful sleep.

**A/N: **I promise that is not the end to it! I promise!

So please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters

**A/N: **Hey Guys! I love this story and couldn't help but continue to write the next chapter right away! I couldn't leave Sakura to wallow in her depression, it was making me sad Have I told you guys how much I love reviews and how much I love long ones that gush at me! Just saying….

Anyways, I want to give a special thanks to all the reviewers:

_Minato 0077: _I know, Naruto was more of an asshole then I wanted to make him but it just seemed to fit in the moment.

_GStarrahhxx72: _Love the new name! Naruto isn't someone that lets something like this go; he is going to try to figure out what's going on with Sakura!

_Celestia's Paladin: _I've learned that Neji is just one of those people lol. He sticks with being proper, no matter how much it interferes with other people.

_SkyMaiden: _I love distracting people! Glad I could help, I love reading fanfic when I other stuff to do!

_Sortofbored: _Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far!

_I'm Not A Princess: _Well hello lovelovelove with an account now! I hope you enjoy the update!

_Lovesakunaru: _I'm glad to love it soooooooo, I'm starting to love this story to. Thanks for the review_. _

_Masahiro 'Night' Seiran: _Thanks for the review! I love reading them! You know that their baby is going to be deliciously adorable and look so much like them! Thanks for the review.

**Our Love: Created a secret something**

The first three months of her pregnancy passed quickly and with it came an undiluted depression. Naruto had tried on several occasions to get into contact with her, but she ignored and avoided any contact with him. Her days became overscheduled, with a side of avoiding anyone that she could. Her attitude started to change; her want for a healthy child soon overshadowed her own depressed feelings. And she basically got up one morning and 'manned up,' as she told herself. It was not a good time to start acting like a fourteen year old that was pining after Sasuke. She had a life inside her, someone that depended on her wholeheartedly to take care of it.

It had been exactly three weeks ago when she had woken up. Her eyes were sore from her nightly crying ritual. She would go to work, hesitantly, and work through the day. She drank only decaf, decided to walk home to get exercise. But her mind was still tormented by the pain of her and Naruto's failed relationship and the whole baby thing didn't help. She would eat ice cream, watch movies and then sit and watch with her parents. Her once a week get together with her friends just stopped, and although her parents were concerned they let their daughter have her privacy. They trusted that she was old enough to make decisions and to let them know in time.

But that morning she had stood in front of her mirror and decided that she had to put someone in front of her.

The wedding, the wedding of a dear friend, was only in a week, but she had decided against going. She had been a coward, oh how she knew she had been a coward! She had sent the invitation back with a small note saying that something had come up at work. Sakura knew that it was the easy way out of something. She was going to, at one point have to talk to Hinata about it. Even though she had grown into her skin and had finally let her feelings for Kiba grow, she was still quiet and shy. But Hinata was going to try to see her. The girl's gentle, caring nature would drive her to make sure that Sakura was doing okay. Even though Sakura knew that she had hurt her feelings by not speaking with her specifically.

Her friendship with the lavender eyed girl was shaky at best. They had lunch in a while and talked frequently, or had talked frequently. And then there was the whole issue of Ino. Her best friend who was going onto her fifth month and Sakura had only said a quick hello to her when she passed the flower shop.

It was Saturday and the weather was slowly getting colder but it was still mild. The sun shone through her open window, letting in a slight breeze with the cool air. It was early in the morning and the distant sounds of birds would either give her a headache or make her feel at peace.

She hadn't really talked to Ino in a month; she had seen her at the market place while purchasing some toiletries and diapers. Ino had seen her and called out to her with a smile on her face, but there was concern in her eyes.

"Forehead!" The blonde grabbed and pulled her into very un-Ino-like hug. Sakura felt tears in her eyes, the slight baby bump she remembered was now much longer and it made her friend look radiant. She quickly hid the diapers and shoved them into an empty self, a guilty look quickly passing over her face.

"Where have you been hiding?!" Ino pushed her back; her hands still clasped her shoulder while looking her up and down. Sakura felt like she was on display as the blonde swept a critical eye over her. Ino was just confused, her best friend, the girl she would spend her weekends shopping with had just disappeared. Ino knew she was emotional; she mentally rolled her eyes, okay more emotional than usual, due to her pregnancy.

"Hi Ino," her voice was unusually reserved and soft and made her friend lift a confused eyebrow.

"I haven't seen you or talked to you in a month and all you have to say is hi!?" Her voice got a bit louder, but many of the patrons ignored her, knowing full well how loud she could get.

"We've talked Ino." She lifted her basket in front of her chest and stomach, trying to somehow block the slight bulge that was there.

"Talked? Talked?! All you've ever done is say 'Hi' and then run away!" Tears were forming in the blonde's eyes and she was looking at her friend in confusion. She just wanted to know what she did wrong, or what was wrong with her friend. She knew they argued all of the time; they had since they had been children. She was expecting for her to respond differently. She would call her Forehead and Sakura was supposed to reply Pig-chan back to her! It was the way of the Sakura-Ino relationship.

Sakura felt a pang of guilt deep in her heart and it grew and spread until it made her eyes sting with more tears. She had been so focused on her own situation that she had hurt her best friend. She hadn't forgotten about Ino's pregnancy, but merely turned away from other people. She felt that she should do anything she could to hide her secret. That if she told _one _person than they would try to take it away from her. But Ino was her friend and in that moment she felt the overwhelming need to tell someone.

"I'm sorry, Ino." The sincerity rang through her voice and shone brightly in her eyes. Ino sniffed indifferently, and watched Sakura silently, waiting for her to continue. "How about lunch this Saturday?" She didn't know whether she would accept her apology. The tears in her friends bright blue eyes, eyes so close in color to one specific man.

Sakura shook her head, as if to try to shake the memory away or the man away, she didn't know which. His bright eyes, those beautiful clear sky blue eyes, were so expressive, so…Naruto. That was the first thing you saw, other than the bright orange jump suit. It was…him. Those eyes that showed everything in their depths. The pure emotion in them could make you believe that you were the only special person in the world to him.

But at the same time those eyes, when turned on certain people, could be filled with such hateful distain that it could tear you down. Those eyes, those eyes she fell in love with, could turn dark and turbulent, like a turnabout ocean and could break through your shields. On missions those eyes were serious and intense, focused and ready for anything.

Those eyes that framed a face that she had fallen in love with; made up of sharp angles and striking features. He had grown into his intense eyes, his cheekbones slashing underneath them. His eyelashes were dark and fanned across his cheeks when he was asleep, when those intense eyes were behind pale lids. When he would sleep, she would watch him for some time and look at him softly, letting her feelings take over.

The eyes that reminded her of Naruto's were looking at her again; the lips beneath them moving quickly and Ino arched an eyebrow when she saw Sakura look at her again, her eyes finally focusing on her. Ino knew instantly that something was going on. Sakura was an expressive girl and Ino knew that if she was choosing to hide something that it was important.

Sakura was her best friend; someone that she knew without a doubt would be by her side whenever she needed her. Ino just wished that Sakura could feel the same amount of trust that she did. She would do anything for her rose-haired friend. Ino didn't like to see the cloud of sadness and the red rims around Sakura's bright green eyes.

Their relationship had grown, matured and become a solid foundation. They relied heavily on one another when something was wrong. Ino loved her friends, but Sakura would always have a special place in her heart and in her life. She wanted, selfishly she knew, for Sakura to be part of her pregnancy. Well, Ino mentally rolled her eyes at herself, she knew it wasn't selfishly. Sakura would want to be part of her pregnancy, no doubt.

Sakura looked at Ino and waited for her to respond, hoping that she didn't notice the bags underneath her eyes and her pale complexion. Her unhealthy crying sprees left her exhausted and she knew that it showed on her face.

"That would be great." Ino said in a soft voice, grabbing her friends hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "We'll meet on Saturday, around noon?" Sakura nodded and Ino let go of her hand. "I have to meet Shik for lunch today; I'll see you on Saturday." Without a final word from a perplexed Sakura, Ino gave her a quick hug and hurried away. Sakura noticed the _almost _unnoticeable waddle in her friends gaunt. She would have to tease her about it on Saturday.

"I'm telling you Hinata, there is something going on with that girl." Ino furrowed her brow and set down her juice. Shikamaru was working with his father today on a family project, and Ino had taken it upon herself to keep busy. Her lunch with Sakura wasn't until noon so she walked to the Hyuga Compound and talked Hinata into coming with her to a sort of brunch. Of sorts being the key phrase, with her changing hormones and odd appetite changes, she had urges for some different things.

"She sent back her invitation to the wedding," Hinata looked sadly downed at her lap; her hands were clasped tightly there. "She told me that…she couldn't make it." There was hesitancy in her voice and the softness always found there. Her meal, a softly cooked egg laid over a biscuit and lightly covered in tan gravy was light and heavenly. Ino, to Hinata's surprise and inner horror, had taken three minutes to complete her order. Her want for salty food made her order ramen, and then she decided on salted fish and sushi and then took a turn and ordered pickled cabbage and then a want for sweet juice. The combination seemed revolting but the waitress took it in stride.

The waitress, a woman known as Ayame, had talked to them briefly about life, family, schedules and the flower shop. She had touched on local gossip, had even asked a bunch of questions about Sakura, which had led to the current strain of conversation.

"That's a bunch of bullshit." Ino stopped suddenly and looked down at her stomach. "Oops, I have to watch what I say around Butch." She rubbed her stomach thoughtfully.

"Butch?" Hinata asked with a slightly arched brow.

"It's what I'm calling my little child." She kept rubbing her stomach, using her other hand to wipe her bangs back from her face. She loved being pregnant, but the aches and pains and swollen bladders were not her favorite things. "Anyways, back to our little Cherry-chan." Hinata nodded solemnly.

"My father wanted Hanabi to be escorted to the ceremony." Ino picked at her salad, moving it around the plate. "Neji, knowing that Naruto-kun doesn't have a partner any longer, got him...to agree to escort her." Ino's head rose up suddenly and she stared blankly at the older Hyuga sister.

"What?" Her voice rose a notch and she was staring at her with astonishment. "When did this happen?"

"About…a month ago…" She drifted off when Ino suddenly stood and hurriedly donned her jacket. "In-no?" The blonde haired girl checked her watch before looking at her friend. She was fit to meet Sakura in a few hours and now that she knew about this new piece of information she was starting to figure out why her rose haired friend seemed so hidden.

Tsunade waited patiently as Naruto finished his rant. The poor man, Tsunade rolled her eyes, was confused as ever and didn't know what to do. He had tried to contact Sakura, had followed her into the hospital and had knocked on her door. He knew he had messed something up but he couldn't figure out what exactly. Sakura had to tell him something and the poor guy just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Tsunade-obaasan," he sighed again, breathing deeply and tried to calm down. Tears were starting to form and he was frustrated beyond compare. "I've tried everything! Sakura won't talk to me!"

"Naruto," She tried to keep her voice patient but she needed a drink, a strong drink that would make her forget a certain blonde haired nuisance even existed.

"She's ignoring me," his palms were on his forehead, his fingers tightly wound around loose strands of hair around his head. "I hurt her," his own hurt eyes came up, "I never meant to hurt her."

Those tears of frustration were now flowing freely from his blue eyes and she felt a pang of sympathy for the young man. But she had dealt with harder things than a frustrated blonde.

"Naruto," those striking eyes looked up. "Sakura is going through some…difficult things at the moment."

"What things? She came over and tried to tell me something but then Neji came over while we were talking and he wanted me to escort Hanabi to the Hyuga wedding." Tsunade nodded, this was all things she already knew. When she had heard she wanted to slowly break all the bones in the blonde's body. She would be overseeing the wedding, like she did all others, and marrying the lovely couple.

"I don't have the authority to tell you," she waved her hand to dismiss him and looked down at her paper work. How she hated paperwork. The blonde ignored her dismissal.

"Obaasan! I had to agree to it. You know Hyuga honor and all that bullshit!" Naruto sat down heavily and let out a sigh. He needed to find out what 'things' Obaasan was talking about.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this update. Please review! I love reviews!

Ja ne!

Irish


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or related characters

**A/N: **Hey guys! How is everyone doing?! Its been awhile, so long. I have been busy, you know, Skyrim, WOW, Call of Duty. Very...busy. I also watched movies and did nothing. I'm ashamed :(. But anywho let move on!

Thanks so much to: _Celestia's Paladin, pepergirl001, I'm Not A Princess, The portalmaster, Reina Murayama, SkyMaiden, GStarrahhxx72, Eauna Damona, shadow witch, NaruSakuLove, Kewlkat, bonyummyyummy, a narusaku fan, and tomboi. _

**Our Love: The once happy past...**

_In all her years Sakura would have never guessed she would be getting married. When she was twelve, she would have never thought of Naruto the way she thought of him now. Yes, she wasn't in love with him, but she did love him. She loved who he was, how he was. She loved how his eyes matched the color of the blue poppies in Spring. She loved who he was and how he treated everyone. She wasn't in love with him, but she was pretty sure she could be. _

_In truth, when Sakura was young, when Team 7 had first been set up, she had paid no attention to her newly-appointed blond teammate. Her eyes were set on one person, Uchiha Sasuke. Like many young girls in the Konoha she was infatuated with the obsidian haired boy. His tragic telling of his life made her heart hurt. She wanted to show him that someone cared. Like many, the relation that his brother had murdered their family, seemed heartless. She had thought that she could make it better, see that love was there. She grew out of the infatuation with the younger Uchiha, and even in her latter years had a bit of a crush on his older brother, Itachi. _

_And there is where she saw the differences. She wanted to make Sasuke love something. But his overwhelming hate masked any attempts. While Naruto only felt love towards those he cared for. He didn't need someone to teach him something he was an expert on._

_The whole idea of a wedding had been overwhelming scary. She had felt like if she married him she would be settling, taking what she could get. She had felt the need to have a marriage that her parents did not. Haruno Reji, her father, had decided that he no longer wanted to be married when Sakura was 10. Mikomi, her mother, had cried for days, her heart broken into pieces, shattered by the betrayal. _

_As Sakura grew up her perception of love had changed. She could never put down her father's decision. He had made it for his own happiness, but never had he ever treated her wrongly. As a father, even after the divorce, he was still there, laughing and crying with her. But her parents never rejoined in marriage. Her childish hope that they would somehow fall back in love was never met. _

_She was scared._

_That was the simplest way to say it. Her life was going to change in a matter of ways. But, in the same instance exhilarating to take this new step in her life. She was scared that she would fall madly in love with him and he would decide later on that he didn't want her anymore. Sakura shook her head, Naruto would never do anything like that. _

_It came down to trust. She trusted this man with her life. Had grown comfortable with him through the last few years and had learned to love him for who he was: Naruto. _

_She remembered Hinata having feelings for the blue eyes shinobi, she would looked frazzled when he'd pay her attention and stutter uncontrollably. But, Sakura rolled her eyes filled with humour, Hinata always stuttered. But her crush had become something more during their teens, with her and Naruto going out on a few dates. The whole thing seemed so right. Hinata and Naruto seemed perfect for eachother. _

_Her nervous personality and his excitable one. She would help keep him grounded, while he would help her reach for the stars. But, it didn't seem to work out too well. Hinata and Naruto had come to an agreement that they were better off as friends. _

_This had shocked her. Naruto deserved someone that would love him for everything he was. Hinata was capable of that, her heart had been filled with love for him for so long. And then it just ended. _

_It scared Sakura. And she hated feeling scared. As a young kunoichi, she had felt helpless, scared, and worthless for most of her time on Team 7. She had thought that she had grown out of it, but it kept popping up. _

_If Naruto, one of the most perfect human beings she had ever known couldn't find love, how would someone so average as herself and everyone else find it? _

_She had felt a deep disappointment with what had happened, but she reminded herself, it was none of her business. It was not her relationship to worry about. She had been worried about Naruto though, she had thought for sure that he would feel some type of pain from the ended relationship, but he seemed fine. She had expected a forlorn expression but he had smiled and said that they had come to a mutual decision. _

_She had asked him once, "Naruto," her hands clasped in front of her nervously, and she wanted to make sure he was alright. "How are you feeling...after everything?" _

_He retorted softly, a chuckle stuck in his throat that ended in a snort, "Sakura, I'm fine, it wasn't meant to be, and we're fine as friends," His eyes held a humorous twinkle to them, "I hear that Kiba is going to make his move though." _

_After years of knowing Naruto she could easily read him. He wasn't the type of person capable of hiding his emotions well. If he was upset you could tell by the set of his jaw. If he was happy, his eyes would glow and he would look like nothing could ruin it for him. In everything that was him, Naruto was happy for Hinata. _

_She wanted to make him happy. _

_After everything the village put him through, after all the pain and suffering that he had to endure over the years, he never held it against anyone. _

_Her father had been one of the worst. He would talk about Naruto as the 'Demon Child,' that was not meant to be alive. He was as useful as a thousand maggots on a piece of meat. In any other words, to her father Naruto was the worst thing to walk around the village. Even though her father was harsh, he never once spoke these words in front of her. She had found out by eavesdropping while her father talked to several other men about the issue. _

_He held a demon that had killed hundreds of loved ones, he was the epitome of the deaths of so many. Yet, he had been a child, he did not choose to become a vessel to the Nine-Tailed Fox. He had not meant to be the person so many hated. _

_And yet, he did nothing but fight for their love. He had put his life on the line for this village so many times. Had fought against any evil meant to hurt them. He was the one that deserved someone to love him wholeheartedly. _

_She shook her head, thinking about such things would only give her a headache. Naruto wanted to get married, he had asked her. Over the last couple of months he had been happy, really happy. And Sakura felt the same. She had learned that Naruto was committed to this decision. That his love for her was deeper than she ever thought possible. _

_She had found a wedding dress that had made Ino cry. It was flattering at the waist, a soft off-white that enhanced her natural skin tone. The teal sash she wore was soft and she ran her fingertips along the edge, feeling the fabric. It felt like the soft whiskers on his cheeks. _

"_Sakura, are you ready now?" Ino held the door open, waiting for her friend to come through. The wedding was about to begin. The pink dress Sakura had picked out for Ino illumated her friend. _

"_Yes," she said softly. Yes, I am, she finished in her head. _

_And she really was. _

**A/N: **So I know this is a little different, but I think the flashback will be crucial.

Please review!

-Irishneko


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto anything. Sadly.

**A/N**: I know. A year! An entire year has gone by and I have not updated. Cause I'm a sore loser.

**Our Love: A Distant Memory**

She was tired; the vial of depression was making her feel iffy. She was tired of feeling depressed. The deep ache had finished eating a hole in her stomach, had finished making her heart clench. She had told herself, with strong conviction that she was going to make the best of her situation.

She had thrown herself the pity party, now it was time to clean up the dirty dishes to get on with it. The thought of Naruto, the time spent together, would bring a whirlwind of emotions. But it would remind her of her new responsibilities the world.

She had begun to spend time with Ino. It started out a bit awkward, a lot of eye twitching and yelling from Ino before she noticed that there was something wrong with Sakura. Sakura had finally mentioned to her that she was pregnant.

The shocked look made Sakura cringe, but the yelling of 'Congrats' made it even better. Ino had kept it a secret since then. But what seemed to happen was that Naruto was doing his best to find Sakura.

She entered the market, she had been trying to stay away from the baby aisle, but at four months along, she seemed to need more reassurance. Her parents knew, of course. But sadly, the localized circle of her parents and Ino were the only ones.

She craved oranges, slathered in juice, something sweet and potent. She was wobbling a bit and had filled out with some weight. The Hokage had made it clear she was put on leave and would not be allowed to even go on the easiest mission.

Which was a bit strange for Sakura, she had seen many women who were pregnant go above and beyond while on missions. It was not unheard of to have a woman go on a mission while being pregnant, no matter how far along she was. She had questioned her mentor, a bit worried about losing her income. Even though she now lived with her parents, she still needed to contribute to the household.

She still worked as one of the head's at the hospital, comfortable working with patients. She was worried, there were glances at her. Sceptical, as though they suspected something was different but couldn't put their fingers on it. Her divorce was something known. And she had heard every rumor, every thought that was going through their heads. Some guessed from the beginning that this was going to happen.

The last month had been like a whirlwind. The wedding had blown up the newspapers, had been on every surface available. Sakura declined to attend. But from the photos it had looked beautiful. Hinata had been the picture of beauty, a flowing gown with a wide belt. And their family looked happier then she could have imaged. She glimpsed pieces of Naruto in the photos. There was Hanabi in many of them, with a arm wrapped around her shoulders, or her hand in the indent of a man's elbow. She knew for sure it was Naruto. When she did glimpse him full on, it was a shock. He looked handsome, a bit strained around the eyes, but happy. He was smiling down at Hanabi and it was the headline underneath that that had worried her.

_Are We Looking At the Next Big Wedding in Konoha? _

It shook her a bit. It brought back memories of her own wedding and how beautiful it had been. But, it was a reminder she didn't need. If Naruto was happy, if he found someone else that would love him more openly, than that was great. He needed more people to love him and the Hyuga family would be a great option. He would be surrounded not only by them, but by their friends.

She had chosen to stay away from most of their mutual friends. Naruto needed them more. He needed their surrounding support. She felt lonely, deep in her soul. It was soul crushing to be alone. Yes, she had Ino, and her parents, and her job. But they were not there to hold her at not when she was crying.

"Sakura!" Ino called for her while banging on the front door. "Sakura, hurry, please!" Something was up; Sakura was sure, because Ino never, ever, ever, said please. She walked quickly down the stairs and unlatched the door.

"Sakura!" Ino came in, pushing Sakura back with her stomach. Sakura looked at her, raising her right eyebrow in question.

"Don't do that! Forehead, you know how it creeps me out." She waved her hand, muttering about it not being the point.

"What's wrong Piggy?"

Ino took a large breath and started "Naruto broke into the medical office and looked at your file and found all the paperwork about you being pregnant and took it to Tsunade and started screaming and she had to tie him to a chair and he's in her office." She let out a breath.

"..." Sakura looked at her and then finally with a screaming voice, "What!?"

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading and staying with me on this. Have an awesome day!

-Irish


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I am uploading another one in under a week. Amazing, huh! I hope everyone is enjoying this story.

**Our Love: Got a lot more complicated **

He couldn't feel his fingers, or his fingertips. The ropes were enhanced with chakra and he blew through his nose forcefully trying to calm himself. So many things were circling around in his head, so much information. In hindsight it was probably foolish to break into the hospital record room, but he was at his wits end.

He was worried; he had tried for three or more months to get into contact with Sakura. He wasn't sleeping, wasn't able to go on missions without second guessing himself and that just wouldn't work. He talked to Tsunade countless times trying to get information, but she wouldn't say anything. Her mouth was zipped closed. She kept saying that it was none of his business. So in all honesty he knew there was some kind of information for him to find out.

A secret about Sakura's health, something scary and worrying. It brought back so many emotions he had tried telling himself he didn't have. There was guilt, something he tried not to feel any longer. When she had left months ago, sobbing, he had felt his gut rip out. He tried telling himself that they weren't together any longer and he shouldn't matter what happened to her. But they had been together their whole lives.

There was love there, something that confused the shit out of him. He got a divorce because he wanted her free so that she could find her own love. But, that emotion was still there. When he was sleeping alone at night, remembering the feel of someone next to him.

He thought that had been the issue, that he just needed someone next to him. So, he tried it out. After Hinata's wedding, where he drank to much and pretended to much, he took Hanabi home with him. It was not honorable by any means. It was difficult, opening the door with a fumbling hand while kissing Hanabi with a wet mouth. She tasted of gin, a hearty alcohol choice.

"Naruto," her voice was soft, docile. She was rubbing her hands against his chest, feeling the play of muscles beneath. "Open the door so we can..." she breathed on his ear, a raspy sound. "continue."

It made him jerk, in more than one place, and he tried to bring himself back under control.

"Hold on," He dug in his pocket, the one filled with his wallet and keys, his keys bobbed out and he stabbed them into the lock. Hanabi continued to kiss his neck, leaving wet patches against his skin. While moving down to meet her lips, his wallet fell from his pocket, making a heavy thud on his porch. Glancing down, he found his eyes catching on the photo.

It was Sakura, when they had first moved into their apartment, her eyes were laughing as they stared back into his. He had given her a pink copy of the key, one that matched her hair. It had made her laugh and he had snapped the picture of her.

"I love it, Naruto," she laughed, smiling through her joyful tears.

He stilled against Hanabi, she tried to get him to come closer to her. Her hand reaching back for the handle of the now opened door. Naruto gripped her hand on top of the handle, stopping her.

"I can't do this," he whispered against her forehead, placing a farewell kiss there. "I'm sorry." He pushed her aside and went inside and closed the door. He heard the sob and the knocking but didn't open the door. Merely, closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

This was love? This emotion that clawed at you from the inside? It burned, it brought back painful memories.

He was going to find out what was going on. Sakura was avoiding him at any cost. She no longer went out with their friends, and he was shocked when she didn't go to the wedding. Even more shocked when he had drowned himself in liquor because of it.

He tried the easy way first, he talked to Tsunade about it. Went out of his way to approach her parents, who smiled but didn't say a word. He was stuck.

So he did what any man would do when he has had enough. He went to the medical room, found the records, and only had to restrain a few people to get there.

Than he found it. Going through the records and finding her name. And oh, God. So many tests, and when he read it, on the top: PREGNANT.

He shook his head, his heart falling hard. She was pregnant? Why didn't she tell him?

Then it came together, Tsunade not talking, Sakura was avoiding him, and she never got to finish telling him what she wanted that day at the apartment. Tsunade knew, had lied to him countless times about Sakura's health. Yes, it wasn't life threatening. But, it was his child, he had no doubt about that.

Rage clouded his view, so much anger. He crumbled the foldered in his fist and got up and headed to Tsunade, he pounded on the door. The hospital seemed more crowded than usual and he had to stop himself from pushing people back. Mable, a young nurse who was a mutual friend of Sakura's came up to him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She stopped in front of him.

"Mable, move." Her mouth dropped open and a shocked noise came out. He simply moved around her. His footsteps were heavy as he approached the Hokage tower. This place was so familiar to him; it was a place he grew up. He would gather here with his friends for missions, for things that involved life and death.

It was a place he wanted to be in years' time. He still wanted to become Hokage, but with the marriage he wanted to be there for Sakura. And the job of Hokage took up time and patience. Just the thought of not going home to Sakura made him want to weep. But with the divorce he was able to put his dream back on course.

Now the tower looked like a prison, a place that was hiding his life. He pounded on the door, the sound echoing in the large room. The ornate wood was starting to splinter from the force of his blows.

She opened it, yelling at him for pounding on his door.

"She's pregnant!" She snapped around as he was waving the folders in her face. "She is pregnant with my child, my family!" He stormed to her, his face inches from hers as he yelled.

"Settle down now. You do not come into my office and yell at me. It was none of your concern and I was told to not tell you."

"That's my wife!"

"Your ex-wife." Tsunade corrected him. His eyes were enraged and for the first time Tsunade was unsure about Naruto. In a quick instance she pushed him back into the chair and knocked him in the side of the neck. He went limp against the chair and she sighed and called for some rope.

And that's why he was tied up with no feeling in his fingertips. She had made sure he couldn't move a muscle. She had moved him in front of her desk, where she propped her legs up on the corner and crossed one over the other with simple grace.

"Naruto, we are going to talk about this." He simply glared back at her with a certain about of disdain. "I sent Ino to get Sakura at her home, she will be here soon. You will not yell at her, and you will not hurt her."

Naruto was shocked, he would never hurt Sakura. This was his family. A child he helped create. A child, oh God. His clenched his eyes shut, shame and guilt filling him up. A woman that he had loved alone, by herself pregnant. She had been taking care of herself...this whole time. He felt like a downright bastard.

"She's four months along, Naruto. She has no health problems and she's on a light work schedule. I have denied her going on mission even with her wanting to go."

He was scared, he could have lost her at any time. Did she know before the divorce? Did she know the night he came home and told her they were getting a divorce?

The thought made his gut clench. She was pregnant when they had gotten a divorce, when he had told her that he didn't want to be married any longer. Eh, the pain, the guilt, it burned and hurt at the same time.

The door opened and his head whipped around. His first thought was that she had put on a bit of weight and looked magnificently healthy. She shuffled in the door, and Ino and Tsunade went out and slowly closed it, leaving them alone.

"Sakura..." He looked down at her stomach, which was showing the signs of pregnancy.


	8. Chapter 8

Her stomach was still fairly flat, but the bump couldn't be hidden from him. He knew her body, he had spent many night holding her, making love to her, and he knew every dip and curve to her. There was a glow to her, but it lacked in her eyes. She looked tired, and even a bit drained. He swallowed down a lump, and felt the prickle of tears forming. She had gained weight, a considerable amount, but her face still looked drawn and thin. She was already a petite woman, her body honed down to lean muscle from being a shinobi for so many years.

She was softer around the edges, her face a bit more plump, but still pleasing. It was the contrasting shadows under her eyes. The way her cheeks seemed a bit sunken in. The picture of her seemed starkly contrasting to everything. She had goose bumps along her arms, and she ran her hands over her upper arms, leaving them there, as to hug herself. To block out all the pain that was about to come.

The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain, she was, had been, is everything. But, he had been the one to put an end to it.

He kept repeating the mantra _don't scare her, don't scare her. _

When Sakura had first arrived Tsunade had been watching him through narrowed eyes, not trusting him or his actions. It hurt, that lack of trust. With all the battles they had faced together, the thought of losing that trust. He would never, on his life hurt Sakura. He was his everything. He had never knew how much she left until he had given it up. Until he had pushed it away.

"Sakura?" His voice was a whisper in the air. She had been looked down, off to the side, anywhere but him. He seemed to be the misplaced object that they were all avoiding.

"Na-" he looked at her, waiting for her to finish. "Naruto." She didn't continue, even though he mouth continued to looked like a babbling fish. She closed her mouth, opening it.

Her mouth was dry, and she was uncertain as to what to do. She was afraid. She was afraid of hurting more and even the fact that she had hurt the man she loved. Why in the world did he go through all that to get her records? He had moved on with his life, and now he was putting her through hell. She couldn't believe Naruto, the calm, docile man she had married was strapped to a chair, the residue from his tember still pinking his cheeks and his wrists chafed from the pressure from the ropes.

What should she say? He didn't look like he was going to approach the subject.

"Why did you do this?" he looked startled at her voice. She placed her hands on her hips. Waiting for him to say something. He went from angry to sheepish in no time flat.

"I needed to know, Sakura. You avoided me for too long." The best time for honesty is when you were against the wall, or trapped to a chair.

"You don't have a right to know, at this point the child is mine." It hurt her to say something so harsh, but it hurt her more to have to fight through this all the time. To have him push her away, then pull her back in.

She felt overly emotional about everything. One minute she wanted nothing more than have him in her life, but then things changed. He continued on with his life, he chose to end what they had. No matter the reason, he ended it.

"That child is ours," his voice was terse and again she was flabbergasted. He had never used that tone on her. "That child is half of me." He shook in the chair.

Naruto felt the rage flow through him. She was trying to deny him his child? Why the hell would she do such a thing?

"We are not together, we are divorced. No longer apart of each others' lives." Inside she was shaking and it took all her might to sound strong.

"That doesn't mean that you can keep the child away from me?!" His voice rose, higher and higher, sounding off the walls.

"I didn't! I tried to tell you I was pregnant!" She was yelling back now. He was leaning forward in the chair, pulling his binds taunt. His whiskers grew a bit longer, his voice flowing into a snarl. The fox was coming through. He was so upset. His chakra was increasing dramatically, feeding off the fox. "You shuffled me out the door so fast I couldn't tell you! You seemed pretty happy with Hanabi there!"


End file.
